


Reigns of the Soul

by supernatural_tardis221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I shouldnt post at 3 in the morning, M/M, Mild Smut, may or may not be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_tardis221b/pseuds/supernatural_tardis221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a seemingly harmless night of sex between, Dean, Castiel and Crowley, turned into so much more, when Dean decided he was going to take Castiel and keep him safe from everyone and everything.</p><p>I suck at summaries. Basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
